dc_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Teen Titans (2015)
The Teen Titans is an upcoming 2015 American Superhero Film. Based on the DC Comics characters in the Teen Titans and the 2003 TV Show, the film is the first installment in a planned trilogy which reportedly is NOT connected to The Justice League Saga. The Film Stars ____________________. The Film is inspired by the TV Show and the Comics. Matthew Vaughn was annouched as director in 2013, after Man of Steel was released. David S. Goyer then joined the team after Matthew joined, and the two of them worked closely with Glen Murkami and David Slack, who created the TV Show. PlotEdit Tim Drake from Gotham City seeks to be his own hero. He moves to a new city by the Pacific Ocean. Meanwhile, the Brotherhood of Evil, an evil organization led by The Brain causes the creation of 2 new superheroes, and the arrival of a third one. When an alien arrives at the city, the 5 heroes team up againest the Brotherhood, who plan to destroy major countries and take over the world. But who do you call when you got trouble? The Teen Titans. SummaryEdit TBA CharactersEdit The TitansEdit Josh Hutcherson as Tim Drake/Robin - The Leader of the group and sidekick of the Batman. It is confrimed that this Robin is not Dick Grayson, but Tim Drake, who became Robin. It is also confrimed that the Batman of this universe is not the same one in TJLMS. Ariana Grande as Starfire - The Tamaranean who has arrived on Earth via Comet. She is Robin's Love Interest. She can shoot green energy and fly. Chadwick Boseman as Victor Stone/Cyborg - The Technological and intelligent one in the team. Victor Stone is the son of Silas and Elinore Stone, whom are scientists. He however went towards a more .... atheltic life style. While at S.T.A.R Labs, he was attacked by the Brotherhood of Evil, and much of his body was damaged. Silas saved his son by attaching metallic limbs and implants, thus becoming a Cyborg. Victor nearly kills himself, and while his life is ruined, he learns to deal with it. Jake Short as Beast Boy/Garfield Logan - He became ill after being bitten by a green monkey and the attempts to cure him resulted in his shape-shifting Powers. Later, a dam collapsed and flooded a river, killing his parents. He joined the US government led " Doom Patrol " organized to fight evil organizations. He is the only member to survive. Jenneifer Lawrence as Raven - a half human/half demon child. She appeared in Earth after the Brotherhood's experiments trapped her there. She saves Beast Boy from the Doom Patrol's death and joins the Titans. The Brotherhood of EvilEdit _____ as the voice of the Brain _____ as the voice of Monsieur Mallah ______ as Madame Rouge _______ as General Immortus ________ as Chesire _______ as Slade Other CharactersEdit _______ as Beast Boy's Father _______ as Beast Boy's Mother ________ as Silas Stone ________ as Elinore Stone _______ as the President of the United States SoundtrackEdit ProductionsEdit TBA MarketingEdit ReleaseEdit InspirationsEdit ThemesEdit QuotesEdit SequelsEdit TBA